dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Carnevil
"Crazy Carnevil" is the fifth level in the game, Dark Deception. It is playable in Chapter 3. This level takes place in a circus and features the Clown Gremlins and Clown Cars. This is also the second level to introduce boss enemies, being the Goliath Clowns. Introduction The player begins in a small entrance area, decorated with wall posters. In front of the player is a door, which opens into a walkway of carnival cars. Soon after, the player comes across a large, open area, with many booths and a merry-go-round in the center. After entering, a Clown Car drifts pass the player, quickly speeding past them into the next region. Continuing further, the player is "invited in", (as stated by Bierce) by the clown car, into a circus tent. Once inside, the player has to approach and pick up a hammer, to which a scripted event makes you hit a strength tester, leading to a cage landing on top of you. Soon after, a Clown Car starts drifting around the cage, and then proceeds to spawn Clown Gremlins, who begin attacking the cage. The player must use their Primal Fear power to destroy the Clown Gremlins, and proceed to the next area through the maw of the giant clown cutout. Act I The player is put into a room that is seemingly in the middle of nowhere, described as "surreal" by Bierce. The player walks forward and heads down a slide, where Malak can be heard laughing in the process. After landing, Zone 1 officially begins. There are several green portals that teleport the player between the first and second floor. The shards are relatively spaced out, with 29 being on the first floor, and 31 being on the second. The mechanic of this Zone is that there are two Clown Cars per floor. The Clown Cars relentlessly chase after the player and will spawn several Clown Gremlins if they get close enough. They can be stunned by Primal Fear. This zone has two kinds of traps, the swinging hammer traps, and the jack-in-the-box traps. Both go off at periodic intervals, albeit the former is more frequently. They will also be many swirling entrances with some entrances having Clown Gremlin like faces (These, however are not traps). Once all 60 shards have been collected, the barrier is unlocked. When the player goes through it, they are placed in a purple tent that contains the ring altar. Ring Barrier Tent I Upon exiting Zone 1, the player is put into a purple tent that contains the ring altar. The room will begin to spin, and a Clown Gremlin will spawn, beginning to chase the player. The room will spin past the third secret, as well as a few empty dead-ends before opening up to the next portal, where the Clown Gremlin will despawn. Roller Coaster Ride After exiting the purple spinning tent that contains the ring altar, the player is put in a room with several roller-coaster carts, one of which is on the tracks. The player enters the cart and heads forward through a set of doors. The walls appear to be trippy. The cart moves downwards, before heading through another set of doors. The player moves forward through a large room, where the Goliath Clowns are first introduced, where they laugh and wave at the player. The player continues through a few more turns, before entering a room where the walls are a spiraling optical illusion. After a few more twists and turns, the player stops and gets off the cart at the entrance to the Funhouse. Act II The Funhouse is the second zone in "Crazy Carnevil", containing the remaining 220 shards. Unlike the first zone, the Funhouse does not have Clown Cars. Rather, there are 5 groups of 5 Clown Gremlins. The now frenzied Clown Gremlins wander around the area. When one spots you, all other nearby Clown Gremlins of that group of 5 will be aware of your presence, as said by a tip and pursue the player. It's wise to use Primal Fear when surrounded, as it can get you out of tricky situations. The Funhouse contains a long, outer ring with more roller-coaster tracks (though the player has to be careful when collecting shards in the outer ring, as a roller-coaster cart will move along the tracks faster than the player can boost and will kill the player upon crashing into them), two ball pits, several rooms with cannon traps, a large mirror maze-like area (without the mirrors), and green portals that lead up to a smaller, second floor. When all the shards have been collected, the Clown Gremlins will despawn, and Malak will begin to pursue the player. When the player reaches the Funhouse's exit portal, they are sent back to the spinning purple tent, where they can obtain the fifth ring piece. Ring Barrier Tent II After escaping the Funhouse, the player is put back in the tent with the ring altar. The player can collect the ring piece. After it is collected, the tent will spin once again, with more dead-end rooms and two Clown Gremlins spawning this time around. Once the exit portal is revealed, they will once again despawn. Final Act After the player collects the fifth ring piece, they exit the purple tent and are put back outside. After passing two barbed door traps, they are back in the central area with the carousel. When the player attempts to head back to the portal, a barrier appears and a cutscene with Malak initiates. Afterward, the four Goliath Clowns seen earlier in Act I begin to attack the player. The player is armed with a mallet. The Goliath Clowns will spawn Clown Gremlins, which can be destroyed with the mallet. However, it's advised not to go on a rampage with the mallet, as said by game tips. When the player is near a Goliath Clown, it will punch the ground in an attempt to kill the player. If the player avoids the attack, they can hit the Goliath Clown's fist and hurt it. When a Goliath Clown is hit twice, it will explode into a cloud of blue. (in easy mode they can be killed by one hit only), As Goliath Clowns are destroyed the remaining ones will begin to spawn more Clown Gremlins. After all four have been defeated, any Clown Gremlins in the zone will despawn and Malak will begin to chase the player, and the barrier will disappear. The player can then escape back to the portal. Secrets * Within the circus tent, before entering zone 1, climb the ladder to the left, where a secret waits at the top. * In the first zone, there is a green portal on the first floor, symmetrically from the portal to the altar that leads to the secret. * In the spinning room where the ring altar is located, a secret can be found as the room begins to spin however the secret will be guarded by a Clown Gremlin, killing the player if they try to reach the secret. To obtain the secret the player has to use Primal Fear to stun the Clown Gremlin guarding it. * In the Funhouse, there is a secret room in the outer ring on the roller-coaster tracks. Upon finding that room, there will be two messages, one message saying "You can't change what you are," and the other saying "Time's Up". The player will also find two papers similar to "Stranger Sewers". S-rank To obtain an S-rank, the player must achieve all of the criteria listed below. Also, Crazy Carnevil has three stages which are independent scoring systems. * Time: Less than 36 minutes (+70) * Soul Shards: 280 * Bonus Shards: 2 (+25) * Secrets: 4 (+35) * Lives Lost: 2 or less (+40) * Shard Streak: 250 (+30) * Total Shards obtainable: 480 An S-rank must be achieved to obtain an excerpt of Bierce's Diary. Achievements * Clown Prince - Earned an S Rank in Crazy Carnevil. * Multiplicity - Allow all Clown Gremlins to exit the clown car. * No Surprises Here - No deaths from the jack-in-the-box trap. * The Last Laugh - Defeat the Goliath Clowns in under 8 minutes. * Sweet Tooth - You eat some demonic cotton candy. Soundtrack Dark Deception - Big Top Trouble Dark Deception - It's Showtime Dark Deception - Funhouse Folly Dark Deception - Departing Sanity Trivia * When the chapter was initially released, the second zone would not be playable for some people. ** Due to bugs before the 1.6.2 patch, an S-Rank was unattainable. * It is the level with the least soul shards, having 280. * It is the level with the most varieties of traps (swinging hammers, jack-in-the-boxes, cannons, clown teeth traps, clown roller coasters), and enemies (Clown Gremlins, Goliath Clowns, Clown Cars, and Malak), having five and four respectively. * Crazy Carnevil is the second level to have cameos of previous and current enemies, the previous being "Elementary Evil". This level's cameos, however, are more prominent, with some characters appearing physical, as plushies, cutouts, or art. * Crazy Carnevil is the first level in the game to introduce a new support-type enemies, which is the Clown Cars. * Crazy Carnevil is the level which currently contains the most largest enemy which are the Goliath Clowns. * Malak's eye decoration in Zone 1 is of his Door Form from the alpha, not the current version. * Although it might seem like Zone 1 has no music playing in it, if you listen closely you'll be able to hear Big Top Trouble faintly playing in the background. Category:Levels Category:Chapter 3